kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Eikichi Nebuya
|kanji = 根武谷 永吉 |gender = Male |age = 17 |height = 190 cm (6' 3") |weight = 94 kg (207 lbs) |team = Rakuzan |position = Center |talent = Muscle Power |birthday = April 30th, Taurus |blood type = O |first appearance manga = Chapter 174 |first appearance anime = Episode 54 |anime voice = Takahiro Fujiwara}} Eikichi Nebuya (根武谷 永吉 Nebuya Eikichi) is a regular of Rakuzan High and one of the Uncrowned Kings. He is known as Herculean Strength (剛力 Gōriki). Appearance Eikichi has dark colored skin and a very short beard. He is tall and has a very muscular body, which makes him seem older than he is. He has short black hair, that is styled with two stripes each at the sides of his head. He has been called a "muscle gorilla" by Hayama before. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 177, page 13 He plays with the blue and white Rakuzan jersey with the number 8. Personality Nebuya is a glutton who is shown to be able to eat comparable amounts or even more than Kagami. Nebuya even overeats before a game with the thought that meat makes him strong. He frequently burps and lets out gas, which annoys his teammates. He is often called a "Muscle Gorilla" and takes it as a compliment. He also loves to add the word "muscle" while playing such as 'muscle screen-out', 'muscle rebound' or 'muscle dunk' though it appears that these are just normal plays but with full power. He is quite rude and downsizes his opponents. Also, he believes that "muscles improve everything" - the main reason he decided to get buffer. History Nebuya is a very strong and talented player back in Junior High school, but was overshadowed by the Generation of Miracles. Despite this, he still earned the title of one of the five Uncrowned Kings. At one time Nebuya was also defeated by Teppei Kiyoshi. This inspired him to become stronger. Story Winter Cup Nebuya and his team won the early rounds and their quarter-finals without any trouble. Semi-finals Before Rakuzan's match against Shūtoku at the semi-finals of the Winter Cup, Nebuya is spotted by Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda, who were shopping for supplies. They see Nebuya in a restaurant, eating a ridiculous amount of food.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 174, page 12 It is later revealed that he is one of the three Uncrowned Kings that belong to Rakuzan High. As the match is about to begin, Nebuya complains that he ate too much, only to be scolded by Mibuchi. For the tip-off, Nebuya goes up against Ōtsubo. Midorima makes a quick three-pointer from the half-line and Nebuya is amazed.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 175, page 17 Rakuzan does not fall back and after an inside pass from Akashi, Nebuya makes the easy basket. He yells at Hayama later for getting owned by Miyaji so easily. Throughout the game, he gave Ōtsubo a hard time rebounding the ball and even overpowers him under the basket though he was outplayed sometimes, such as getting blocked and outrebounded. In the end, after a dare by Akashi, he and the others started to play seriously, assuring their victory. Finals At the warmup, Nebuya made his longest blurp irritating Mibuchi. He said that he ate his maximum since his matchup is Kiyoshi. At the beginning of the match, he loses at the tipoff against Kagami because of the latter's jumping ability. At Rakuzan's counter, as he was about to dunk, Kagami suddenly appeared and blocked him and made a Meteor Jam against Akashi entering the zone. With Kagami in the zone, he and the others had a hard time defending Kagami until Akashi shuts his zone down with an anklebreaker. So far, he is equal with Kiyoshi and is able to score from inside passes. But before the first quarter ends, Kiyoshi rebounds the ball with a vise claw from behind and passes to Hyuga who made a three pointer making the score tied. At the second quarter, after Mibuchi wins against Hyuga in the shootout, Kiyoshi challenges him shifting the focus of the match to a battle of centers and also battle of two uncrowned kings. Nebuya uses his strength to pressure Kiyoshi in the post but the latter spins and attempts to dunk but he was able to block it. Realizing that Kiyoshi doesn't remember their first meeting, he reminds him of it and asserts that "muscles don't lie" - a logic that totally denies skill according to Himuro and Murasakibara who doesn't agree with that. Apologizing for forgetting, Kiyoshi then decides to change his mind through basketball. From a miss, he boxes out Kiyoshi and not giving a space. Kiyoshi tries to use the "Vice Claw" through the mid-air battle but Nebuya proved to be more powerful as he rebounds the ball and pushes Kiyoshi through their contact in the air. At the counter, he calls for the ball in the post then spins and dunks on Kiyoshi with full power. However, Kiyoshi made a counter as he uses his "Right of Postponement" and passes it to an open Fukuda and scores. He continues to pressure Kiyoshi throughout the quarter and managed to dominate under the basket. The 2nd half starts, with the match seemingly over in favor of Rakuzan. However, things started to change as soon as Kuroko has processed to 'overwrite' Mayuzumi and eventually suceeded. Kuroko's return managed to change the flow of the game. Meanwhile, Kiyoshi has started to fight back against Nebuya. Seeing this, he taunted Kiyoshi and knocks him down after making a bank shot. Throughout the third quarter, Kiyoshi managed to hold on against him. The fourth quarter starts with Hyuga, making a three-pointer against Mibuchi. In Rakuzan's offense, Hyuga managed to stop Mibuchi's "Earth" and the shot misses. Nebuya fought for position in rebounding, but suddenly felt that Kiyoshi got stronger and spins over him, getting the rebound. Seeing his agitation, Hayama tells him to calm down or he'll get outplayed even more. He also tells him that Kiyoshi is very powerful and is of the same standard as Rakuzan players, if not for his leg injury. Rakuzan's offense merely focuses in the 1 on 1 situations between the 3 Uncrowned Kings. Mibuchi's "Oblivion" is stopped by Hyuga and scores a three-pointer after a pass from Kiyoshi. What shocks Nebuya is Kiyoshi's way of playing against him that would break his legs. The latter made a quick spin on him and dunks. Rakuzan's lead were reduced to 10. Akashi tells Mibuchi that the next possession would be the last for the rest of the team to attack, and strangely stayed on the other side of the court. Kagami steals the ball and proceeds to face Akashi alone with his "Meteor Jam". However, Akashi entered the zone and steals the ball before the latter could make his jump. Akashi makes his way to the other side and easily passes the remaining four Seirin players and scores. Seirin calls a timeout. Disappointed with his team, Akashi has now totally abandoned the concept of teamwork. Rakuzan's plays continues, solely focusing on Akashi who is dominating, whether offense of defense. However, Akashi is suddenly stopped by Kuroko who is revealed to have his own version of the "Emperor Eye". Akashi's abandonment to his team eventually backfired, as Kagami dunks and knocks him down. After that, Akashi started to become lame, being out in the zone, missing shots and turning the ball over. Seirin is now only behind by 2 points, 90-92. The team had enough to the point that Nebuya even held Akashi in his Jersey. As Coach Eiji Shirogane decided to sub Akashi out, Mayuzumi steps in and voices out his complaints. His words reached Akashi and his 'real self' awakened. Strangely, Akashi apologizes to everyone in the team with a kind manner. Akashi tells them that they will need their strength once again. Everyone in the crowd were surprised that Akashi stayed in the game and what is more surprising is his perfect passes that boosted out his teammates' potentials. Seirin managed to fight back but all five players of Rakuzan are now in a 'zone-like state', wherein everyone in the team have just gotten stronger. The only one capable to put up a fight is Kagami but all 5 against 1 proved to be too much and eventually reached his limit. Skill Apart from the other Uncrowned Kings who possess their own signature skill, it appears that he doesn't have any aside from making normal plays with raw power. Because of his tough physique, he is more than strong enough to go head to head against bigger players such as Ōtsubo, even dunking and knocking him down. It is revealed that he has no special ability but purely muscle strength, which gives him great advantage in the post, whether offense or defense. Not only that, but anyone (especially those who lack sufficient strength) that is matched up against him under the basket becomes exhausted due to clashing with his heavy weight. He also has a decent speed to back up his strong build. Relationships Seijūrō Akashi Rakuzan High Teppei Kiyoshi During their middle school days, Kiyoshi defeated him and he couldn't accept the fact that the latter went down to PF just because he is the closest match to him. After his loss, Kiyoshi compliments his physical ability but should polish his skills a bit and he'll be a good player. However, he took it the wrong way and instead decided to get buffer because of his belief that "muscles are everything". Taking the Center position in Rakuzan is probably because he wants to compete with Kiyoshi when they meet again. Quotes *"Yeah that's right! It's strength!! I've never used any kinds of techniques"! ( when Kagami was amazed with his strength) *"In that case, I'll get even buffer. That's right"! *"That's wrong...! If were going to lose in power, then we have to get more powerful!! That's the only thing we need to train in to get stronger. Muscles don't lie"!! Trivia *According to the CHARACTERS BIBLE PLUS: **His favourite food is Karubi (Boneless short ribs). **His hobby is sumo wrestling. **His specialty posing (especially his side chest). **His motto is: "A sound mind in a sound body." *Interestingly enough, none of the Uncrowned Kings occupy the Power Forward position. Although in middle school, Eikichi Nebuya used to play as power forward. It is unknown why he switched (most likely to faceoff against Kiyoshi). References Navigation pl:Eikichi Nebuya Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Rakuzan High Category:C Category:Uncrowned Kings